


Nightmare

by KarleeKarma



Series: English Cottage 'Verse [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Caretaking, Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:54:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27366895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarleeKarma/pseuds/KarleeKarma
Summary: Sam wakes you up having a nightmare. You comfort him.After 15x17 - Unity I think we all need to love on our boys a little. So have some Sammy love on me. That boy needs a hug!
Relationships: Sam Winchester/Reader, Sam Winchester/You
Series: English Cottage 'Verse [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1989421
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> I had to write some comfort for Sam. Unity made me cry and all I wanted was to wrap both boys up and love on them. Seriously, they both need a hug and a therapist.  
> I tried not to dwell much on the angst/content of the nightmare. The details are not really relevant tbh. Just the loves.
> 
> I attempted to put smut into this but it all felt very disingenuous. So its just some fluffy feel good Sam comfort. Hope everyone enjoys. Smut next time. Promise!

A jerk from your left brought you into consciousness with a jolt. You laid still for a couple of seconds trying to work out what had woken you. The room was still dark, you were still covered by sheets, no animal friend climbing on your chest or licking your feet, the house was quiet, the outside was quiet, no flashing lights or sirens. You were clueless. Figuring it must have been one of those weird dream jerk things you sometimes had you closed your eyes again, settling back into your pillows.

Then Sam jerked in his sleep again. He tensed all his muscles and tipped his head back into the pillow, a low groan escaping his locked jaw. A nightmare, you realised. Sam didn’t have them often but when he did they were brutal. He rarely told you the content, simply saying he had seen some _stuff_ when he was younger and again when he and Dean were searching for John. You never pushed for details, not really wanting to know what horrors he had seen. You knew enough about that world, you didn’t need to know exactly what Sam had been through as well.

Reaching to your bedside table you turned on your lamp, keeping it dimmed. You turned to look at Sam, still twitching and grunting in the grip of whatever he was facing in his mind. He was drenched in sweat, hair plastered to his head, the sheets beneath him damp as well.

Moving quickly you crept out of bed, knowing it was better to stock up before waking him, once he was awake he wouldn’t want to be left alone, even for a moment. You left the lamp on, hoping he wouldn’t wake before you came back.

First stop, kitchen. You grabbed a couple of water bottles and some cereal bars, knowing the small sugar hit would help Sam after you woke him. You hit up the bathroom, snagging a couple of towels. Feeling a bit like a circus act, juggling everything in your arms you made a final stop to the living room to grab a soft blanket that Sam adored. Having what you needed you sped back to the bedroom.

Thankfully Sam was still asleep, although that was not a good thing. Turned on his side facing away from you, he looked as though he was being shocked, all his muscles locked. It looked painful and you were desperate to help him. You dumped your supplies on the end of the bed and crept round to Sam’s side to grab him some dry PJs, a hoodie and some sweats, knowing he would want to bundle himself up when he woke. He said it made him feel more secure if he was in comfortable clothes, made his brain relax on the fight or flight instinct.

Everything ready you sat back on your side of the bed and turned to face Sam. This was the trick now, getting him to wake up without triggering that fight response. He’d never actually hit you, but you had to dodge a fair few flailing limbs before. You didn’t tell him if he lashed out, knowing he would only tie himself up with guilt.

You placed your hand firmly on his shoulder and gave him a solid shake, calling his name in a clear voice. You’d learnt over the years that trying to wake him gently just made everything worse for him. He needed a decent shock to wake him, like ripping off a plaster. All your efforts got you was another grunt as he tensed again.

Okay, plan two. You got ready to shift quickly and clapped your hands loudly next to his ear. You heard the rush of breath as he woke, felt him stiffen as he realised he was awake. You quickly laid your hand back on his arm, letting him know you were there.

“Sam, it’s okay, you’re in our bed, in our house in England. I’m here. You’re not alone. It was a nightmare but you’re awake now. I’m here.” Reassuring Sam of where he was and who was with him was always your top priority, he was often confused when he woke and you wanted to calm him as quickly as possible. You heard him draw in a couple of deep breaths before putting his hand over yours on his shoulder. That’s when the shaking started.

“Okay, sweetheart, I’m here. Can you roll over for me? I’ve got everything you need here. It’s okay.” You kept your voice soft and soothing, wanting to create an aura of peace in the room. With jerky moments, as though his body was sore, Sam rolled onto his back and looked at you with wide eyes. His face was pale and his hand was clammy with sweat where it gripped yours tightly.

“That’s it my love, perfect. Can you sit up for me now? Let me take care of you my darling. Let me make it better.” You put your other hand behind Sam’s shoulders and helped him move into a sitting position. He kept a death grip on your hand on his bicep throughout and you felt your heart break a little for him. He looked so small in your arms, curled into himself. It made your stomach lurch. Your Sam, your Sammy always so larger than life. No matter where he was he filled the space, physically and with his personality. Now he felt tiny in your arms. You knew it wouldn’t last, he would be okay, and it was only a nightmare. But in the dark of the room, you could have wept for him.

You moved his hand onto your lower leg, where he could ground himself with you, but you could still move to help him. You grabbed a towel and dried his body as much as you could, the sweat making him feel cold even with his higher body temperature. You ran the towel over his hair, still plastered to his head, face and neck. Once he was mostly dry you offered him the clean PJs you had, helping him shimmy out of his boxers and pull up the sweats. By the time he’d gotten his hoodie on the trembling in his limbs had mostly calmed, a good sign he was calming down.

You offered a bottle of water and he pretty much inhaled it all in one gulp. He shook his head at food and instead rested his forehead on your shoulder, taking deep measured breaths.

“Do you want to cuddle up sweetheart?” you asked softly. Sam nodded and you both shifted around until he was comfortable. You ended up sat upright while Sam curled himself around you. Head in your lap, arms locked around your waist. His lower body was tucked behind you, leaving him almost in the foetal position around you. You relaxed your weight back onto his thighs and smiled down at him.

“There we go, I’ve got you, baby. It’s okay. Only a bad dream and I’m here.” You ran your fingers through his hair, chocolate strands running over your skin. His hair was still damp with sweat but you couldn’t care less, his soft little noises as you finger brushed it made everything else irrelevant.

You settled into soothing Sam, fully relaxing into position. You ran both hands through his hair, playing with the strands, teasing out any tangles and gently running your nails over his scalp. Sam loved you playing with his hair and you loved doing it. He was meticulous about the upkeep and although you teased him about his ‘princess hair’ you would be lost if he cut it. It was as much a comfort blanket for you as for him.

You alternated between playing with his hair and brushing your fingers gently over his face, just a small comfort gesture that made him close his eyes and sigh. While you sat with Sam, you hummed and sang quietly any song that came into your head. The whole atmosphere was soothing and calm and you hoped it was helping. 

Gradually, bit by bit Sam relaxed under your ministrations. His arms around you slowly unlocked and he began to rub warm fingers along your spine. His body; held so rigid gradually eased into a more normal state. You knew he was finally coming back to being your Sam when he started to bump his head into your hands, almost cat-like, as you massaged his scalp. You looked down and saw beautiful hazel eyes looking back at you and a sleepy smile on his face.

“Hey, you doing okay?” You asked

“Yeah, thank you. Sorry for –”.

“No apology. Nope. Not needed or wanted.” You immediately interrupted, not giving him a second to start feeling guilty.

“What did I ever do to deserve you?” he murmured.

“I know right? I’m a fucking gift, I know.” You joked, flipping your hair back as you said it. Sam laughed, exactly as you wanted.

You both lapsed into a comfortable silence, Sam’s fingers rubbing the small of your back and you absently braiding little plaits into his hair. As you both relaxed in the comfort of each other the room started to brighten, the sun beginning to rise on a new day. You had no idea how long you'd been sat up, but did know you were shattered.

“Good morning,” you smiled down at Sam, “Do you want to try going back to sleep now?” 

“Yeah, I’m exhausted. Everything aches.” He replied, yawning.

“Same. You wanna be the little spoon?” He laughed and nodded, releasing your waist and stretching out his arms.

You played musical bed positions again until you were both tucked back under the sheets. You had your knee between his legs, one arm wrapped around his waist, the other under your head. After making the jet pack noises that are mandatory when you are the big spoon you settled down, turning your head to rest between Sam’s shoulder blades, and closed your eyes. Sam sighed under your hand.

\----

You open your eyes to an empty bed. You roll over to find about 2 hours have passed since you and Sam went back to sleep and he is nowhere to be found. But the stuff you brought in in the night is gone so you assume he’s gone to tidy up/ start his day/whatever else.

You pad into the kitchen to put the kettle on and you can hear his rumbling voice coming from the living room. He must have called Dean. God what time is it even where Dean is, you thought. You actually have no idea where Dean even is right now, but it’s probably early. Sam must have needed to talk through some stuff with his brother.

The kettle boils and you make drinks for you and Sam. You grab his and head into the living room, holding up the mug at his questioning look as you enter. You put his drink down on the coffee table and reach over to kiss his head.

Are you okay? You mouth.

Absolutely, he mouths back, smiling.

You turn and leave, giving him his privacy. You head back to the kitchen to drink your own morning brew and look over the news on your phone. Soon you’ll shower and get ready for your own day. For now, you’re content to sit and watch the world from your window, thinking about how things always seem better in the morning.


End file.
